i dont think i like like you, yet
by xX Shining Diamond Xx
Summary: Meet leaf, the somewhat bad average teen. Gary, the ladies man, and actor. Friends? No. Buddies? No. Rivals? You could say that. Crush? Not quite there...yet.


**Hi! I'm kinda bored, an I have good ideas, so...enjoy!**

* * *

"Leaf Green, if you don't get down here this instant, I won't let you go on your journey!" Leaf's mother, Angie said. Well, more like yelled.

"Arceus Dammit, mom! I need TIME! Don't you get that?!" The brunette yelled from her room. "I'm choosing my starter!"

"In your pokemon x and y? Those pokemon are in the Areceus damn Kalos region! I'll give you five seconds to get your lazy ass down here! 5…4…3…2…!"

Leaf came rushing down the stairs, frantically trying to save and shut off her Nintendo 3ds. Her hair was sloppily brushed, but somewhat presentable. She was wearing a turquoise tank with a black crescent in the middle. She had a plain red skirt, and her white hat with a pokeball logo on it.

"Arceus Dammit, mom...Oh hi, professor Oak!" Leaf suddenly straightened out her act.

"Haha, hello, Leaf. It's good to see you again. I hope your doing well." Oak said, taking a long sip from his coffee.

"So, where are the pokemon?!" Leaf asked, jumping around.

"Here." Oak pointed to a cooler (readers:who keeps pokemon in a cooler?! Me: Professor Oak, duh.) With two pokeballs in it.

"What happened to the first pokeball, Professor Oak?" The brunette asked, racking her brain to figure out the different types.

"Ah, I'm sure you know my grandson, Ga-" oak started.

"I know your mother-fucking grandson, Oak." Leaf said bluntly. "Oops, I'm sooooooooooo sorry!"

"Please excuse her French. And please excuse her bad-ass attitude." Angie said.

"Haha, s-sure." Oak said.

"I choose this one!" Leaf cheered. She held up a small, red and white pokeball that had tape on it, with the name of the pokemon written on the tape. (Confusing!)

"I choose you, Bulbasaur!" Leaf said, calling out her new pokemon.

"Bulb, bulbasaaaaaur!" The pokemon chanted.

"And here is a brand new pokedex." Oak said, handing her a pokedex. She held the pokedex over her bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, the bulb pokemon. When frightened, it will shoot seeds flying faster than the speed of light torwards the sky." The pokedex said. "Bulbasaur now registered in pokedex."

"Sweet!" Leaf cried, fist pumping.

"Gramps! Oh hey, Leafy-chan." Gary said, grabbing a strand of her hair and kissing it.

"You already have enough fan girls, so stop trying to get ONE MORE." Once leaf said one more, she kick Gary in his...Well...let's say stick. She kicked Gary in his stick.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. Don't be so cruel, Leafy. I know, let's have a battle!" Gary cries.

"Why?" Leaf asks, sounding really bored.

"So we can see who is stronger, duh! Go-" Gary gets cut off by Angie.

"OUTSIDE, PLEASE!" Angie yells, pointing to the front door of Leaf's house.

The house was a light shade of peach. The door was a soft yellow color and the Windows were outlined by fancy-pancy designs.

"Alright! Let's go, Charmander!" Gary yells as he calls out his pokemon.

"Hm, Charmander, huh? Well, go, Bulbasaur!" Leaf cries as she too let's her pokemon out.

"Quick, charmander, use ember!" Gary says as charmander quickly releases his small ball of fire.

"Dodge, bulbasaur! Use vine whip!" Leaf calls, pointing to nothing in the distance.

"What are you pointing at, Leafy-chan?" Gary asks in a VERY flirtatious voice.

"This! Bulbasaur! Slam charmander into the ground! DEEP!" Leaf says as she crosses her arms in amusement. "Haha! That face is priceless!"

"What did you say, Leafy? Did you say my face is super uper sexy?" Gary says.

"N-no! In your dreams!" Leaf cries, her face reddder than tomatoes.

"Yeah you were." Gary says, flipping his hair.

"Sometimes I swear you and Drew are related." Leaf grumbles. "Bulbasaur! Leach seed!"

The small bulb pokemon shoots small seeds at the foot of the opponents pokemon.

"Smart choice but...Charmander! Use ember on the plants!" Gary smirks.

"Char!" Charmander shoots ember at the plants, but they don't die.

"W-what?!" Gary cries, astonished.

"Leach seed. Unstoppable plants that slowly take away the hp. Check your pokedex." Leaf says, pointing to the red device in his pocket.

"Leach seed. Unstoppable plants that slowly take away the hp." The pokedex says.

"...Dammit! I hate it when this woman is right!" Gary grumbles.

"Finish him off! Use solar beam!" Leaf commanded.

The small green pokemon started to absorb energy.

"Hurry, charmander, use ember!" Gary quickly commanded.

Leaf's bulbasaur was unleashing its attack, while Gary's charmander's attack just reach bulbasaur. A whole bunch of clouds covered the battle field. Once the dust cleared, it was clear for all to see that Leaf had won.

"We did it, bulbasaur! MOM! GET THE POKE PUFFS!" Leaf calls to her mother inside.

"Fine, fine!" Angie grumbles as she walks inside.

Gary was keeping a close eye on Leaf's skirt.

"Leafy, you need to be more refine. I can clearly see your undergarments." Gary says with his index finger and thumb on his chin.

"Gah! Pervert!" Leaf yells as she shoves her skirt down.

"Here, along this journey, I'll teach you to be more refine. Is that alright with you, miss Green?" Gary asks Angie.

"Y-yes, you may, Gary." Angie says with the slightest bit of blush appearing on her face.

"Let us go leaf. I will teach you the proper ways." Gary says, linking each other's arms.

"Oh Arceus, why?!" Leaf cries, running ahead.

* * *

Leaf's POV

As I was running ahead of Gary, I notice the cutest little pokemon. It was white and yellow and it looked as if it had talismans* hanging from every corner of its half-star thing behind its head. It was badly injured.

"Aw, why are you so hurt?" I ask.

"Ji…Jirachi!" It cries.

"Here, I see it over there!" A male voice cries from the distance.

"Hurry, jirachi! Let's go!" I say as I pick the small pokemon up. I run into the other side of the path.

"Cater! Caterpiiiiiiiie!" A caterpie cries. I turn to see it, and I hold up my pokedex.

"Level...15?! Damn! I'm not trained enough for this!" I grunted.

"Jirachi!" The pokemon in my arms cries as it floats in front of me.

"You wanna fight, huh, Jirachi?" I giggle. "Ok, use comet punch!"

The small pokemon charges forwards torwards the pokemon. I watch the caterpies hp drop dramatically.

"Wow...Jirachi is level 32?!" I whisper/yell. "How 'bout you come with me?"

"Ji! Jirachi!" The pokemon cries with a smile.

"I'll take that as a yes!" We both giggle.

"Leaf? Leaf!" I can hear Gary's voice in the distance.

"Jirachi! Get into the pokeball, quick!" I whisper, catching her. I get up and run.

"Leaf! There you are!" Gary yells, grabbing my shoulder.

A sickening crack is heard and my shoulder burns REALLY bad. I fall to the floor.

"Owwwww, dammit, Gary! You could've broken my throwing arm!" I grunt as I try to move my arm. "Gary! I-I can't move my arm!"

"We need to get you to the hospital!" Gary yells, picking me up bridal style.

Jirachi pops out of her poke ball.

"Ji! Jirachi!" The pokemon cries.

"It's ok, Jirachi. I'll be fine." I whisper to her.

"Jirachi?! I'm gonna catch it!" Gary says as he drops me and takes out an empty poke ball.

"Go! Poke ball!" Gary throws the poke ball at Jirachi. A light blue force field appears around her.

"That's MY pokemon, smart one! WHY would a legendary clearly come out of a poke ball if it doesn't have a pokemon trainer?! And WHY would you drop me?! Forget it! I'll walk to the hospital!" I yell.

"Wait! Leaf! Let's trade!" Gary says. "Me, and my good looks, for Jirachi!"

"Oh, Gary! Let's do the trade! I can't wait to have you all to myself!" I say, sarcasm dripping from my every word.

"Fine, then. Smell ya later!" Gary cries, running off.

"I'll get you, BASTARD OAK!" I yell in his direction.

"Ji? Jirachi?" Jirachi says. "Ji...RACHI!"

A whole bunch of stars shoot for my broken arm. I cover my eyes with my still good arm. Suddenly the pain from my arms disappears.

"Aw, Jirachi! You used wish on me! That's so sweet!" I say, hugging Jirachi.

"Ji! Jirachi!" She cries as we hug.

* * *

***talismans: a charm considered to have magical properties. They can be used for good, to protection to evil. In jirachi's case, paper talismans.**

**Yaaaaaaaay! Who though leaf would meet jirachi?!**


End file.
